Broadly speaking, existing systems operate on an input/output sequence which results in a programmed stimulus that elicits a programmed response. The problem encountered with this standard mode of operation is that current systems, by design, cannot retain sensory data objectivity when sensory data is internalized. Retaining sensory data objectivity is the process by which a system retains a difference between itself and sensory data. In order to retain a difference between a system and sensory data, a system must first generate a measurable difference between an internalized set of static ranges for particular variables and an active, sensed range for these variables. Existing systems lack a comparative process upon which differences are generated. The developmental focus of existing systems is on peripheral devices such as visual attention, reflex actions, head and neck orientation, balance, walking, stair climbing, etc. Some systems that lack access to sensory data, such as a personal computer, process information only. There are no known prior attempts that resolve the problem of retaining sensory data objectivity when sensory data is internalized by a system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,570, issued to Numaoka describes a system, such as used in artificial intelligence, to develop conditioned reflexes. This system includes a conditioning unit adapted to receive signals indicative of the existence of unsatisfied operational requirements in application modules of the system. Signals indicative of the manifestation perceptible to external users of the existence of an unfilled operational requirement, as well as signals indicating the detection of satisfaction events are applied to the system. The system would then generate a signal indicating the probability of satisfaction of an unsatisfied operational requirement. However, this system does not anticipate the present invention of comparing received sensory data, and internalized sensory data, to produce an unconditioned and a conditioned response to one or more external stimuli.